1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baseball game spectating method using mobile image communication which records various data relating to a baseball game which is actually played and makes a link with desired various data upon request from a receiving end and outputs the desired data to a mobile terminal so as to display various information and images thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
In our country where sports flourish, one of the most common sports is baseball. In the baseball, particularly professional baseball of the Central League (common name is Ce League) and the Pacific League (common name is Pa League), and the annual high school baseball tournaments in spring and summer which are held in Hanshin Koshien Stadium every year charm not only players but also spectators.
As a conventional method of spectating baseball games, a method of actually going to a stadium and spectating games, and a method of spectating games via mass media such as radio and television are used. Moreover, recently as for television, there are various broadcasting means such as ground-based broadcasting which is conventional used and satellite broadcasting and cable television which are increasing. Accordingly, the methods of spectating baseball games are manifold.
However, most of the radio broadcasting sells live broadcasting from play ball to ending, but there is no means for providing information visually to a receiver. The radio broadcasting is not suitable for a receiver to obtain particularly various data such as batting average of a batter, earned run average of a pitcher which are important in the live broadcasting of baseball games when the receiver needs.
In addition, although the television broadcasting is advantageous to provide information visually to a receiver, it has the same problem as that of the radio broadcasting that the receiver cannot obtain necessary information when necessary. Moreover, the ground-based television broadcasting covers live games only within determined broadcasting time, and frequently the broadcasting is ended in the middle of the games. This problem is now being solved because various broadcasting means such as satellite live broadcasting and cable television increase. However, in order to enjoy this kind of service, an antenna should be set or a television set including a special tuner should be purchased, namely, this service has a disadvantage that receivers which can enjoy this service are limited.